Reeks 18
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Reeks_18" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Seizoen 18 is de reeks die loopt van 1 september 2008 tot 26 juni 2009. Het seizoen telt 257 afleveringen. De eerste twee afleveringen spelen zich verhaalsgewijs nog af op de avond van de seizoensfinale. Vanaf de derde aflevering wordt er een tijdsprong van twee maanden gemaakt. Verder dit seizoen maken we kennis met Hilde Godemont, Niko Schuurmans, Sasha Verhegstraete, Malika Van Gils, Morgane Maes, Sebastien Legrand, June Van Damme, Lisa Deruyter, Tino Hendrickx, Driss, Kenny, Iljo en Van Camp. Het personage dat na jarenlange afwezigheid kort terugkeert is Liesbeth Thielens. De personages die gedurende dit seizoen verdwijnen zijn Miel Verbiest, Francine Laenen, Dieuwke Mitsides, Suzy Mariën, Pim Mariën, Jens Vermeer, Shirley Van Kets, Caro Goossens, Kobe Dierckx, Bea Impens, Arne Impens, Bjorn Impens, Jurgen Impens, Hendrik Suys, Gerda Suys, Veerle Suys, Yasmine Wuyts, William Feys, Griet Tersago, Christel Feremans, Xavier Latour, Victor Van den Abeele, Albertine Solie, Marthe Vermeir, Hilde Godemont, Sonja, Lidewei en Jef Lits. F83A58CEABB8F45D56957CC3122DE.jpg Verhaallijnen |-|September - April= De redding van Bart en Brenda Dankzij het heldhaftige tussenkomen van inspecteur Jef Lits, overleven Brenda en Bart hun ontvoering. De psychopatische Nel wordt naar de gevangenis gebracht. Bart en Brenda geven hun huwelijk nog een kans. Het overspel van Mario en Trudy Trudy heeft haar overspel opgebiecht aan Peter Van den Bossche, en die is allesbehalve happy met dit nieuws. Ook Veronique komt het nieuws te weten, maar is vooral boos op Trudy, minder op Mario. Wanneer Trudy en Peter samen uit eten gaan met Bert en Yasmine, doen ze alsof er niets aan de hand is. Tijdens de weg terug worden Peter en Bert achtervolgd door een wagen en ze belanden in een gracht. Geheugenverlies Peter en Bert zijn door handlangers van Gino van de weg gereden. Bert is ongedeerd, maar Peter belandt in een coma. Trudy waakt dag en nacht in zijn ziekenhuiskamer, tot hij weer wakker wordt. Groot is Trudy's verbazing wanneer Peter geheugenverlies heeft. Vertelt ze hem alsnog de waarheid over haar affaire met Mario? Veerle verlamd Veerle en Leen zitten nog steeds vast in de grot in de Ardennen, maar Maarten, Bjorn en Caro hebben ondertussen de politie en hulpdiensten verwittigd. Ze kunnen de twee veilig uit de grot halen, maar Veerle kan nog steeds haar lichaam niet bewegen. Ze krijgt van de dokters het zware verdict dat ze voor de rest van haar leven volledig verlamd zal blijven. Alzheimer Het gaat snel bergaf met Miel Verbiest. Zijn ziekte wordt steeds erger en Francine Laenen kan niet langer voor hem zorgen. Op aanraden van Jan en Linda stuurt ze Miel naar een speciale instellingen. Nadien vertrekt Francine op wereldreis, omdat ze de droom van Miel toch nog wil doen uitkomen. De dood van Gino Yasmine wordt nog steeds lastig gevallen door haar pooier Gino De Doncker. Wanneer ze een zoveelste keer wordt lastig gevallen, komt Gino ongelukkig ten val en is hij op slag dood. Bert wil zijn vriendin beschermen en zorgt ervoor dat het lichaam van Gino verdwijnt. Breuk tussen Peter en Trudy Trudy maakt de moeilijke beslissing om toch eerlijk te zijn tegen Peter. Hij kan haar bedrog opnieuw niet aanvaarden en de twee gaan uit elkaar. Pim vertrekt Pim woont nog steeds in bij Marie-Rose De Putter, maar kan zich moeilijk aanpassen. Hij mist zijn vrienden in Limburg en maakt dat duidelijk aan zijn tante Suzy Mariën. Hij verhuist uiteindelijk terug naar zijn dorp en neemt afscheid. Jan en Rita Het huwelijk van Jan Van den Bossche en Linda Desmet staat op springen en Jan vertrekt. Hij mag logeren in het appartement boven het café van Dimitri Roels, maar hij moet het wel delen met zijn zus Rita Van den Bossche. De twee kibbelen er op los en kunnen niet met elkaar samenleven. Vluchtelingen Mieke Van den Bossche komt via het OCMW in aanraking met een vluchtelingenfamilie uit Kazachstan. Ze wil het koppel in België houden, maar dat lukt niet. De terugkeer van Christel Christel Feremans staat op een dag weer in VDB Electronics. Ze heeft haar leven over een andere boeg gegooid en heeft al lang geen contact meer met Xavier Latour. Christel en Trudy worden goede vriendinnen en spenderen veel tijd samen. Zij is de enige die inziet dat Christel écht veranderd is. Euthanasie Veerle wil niet langer door het leven gaan als een verlamde vrouw. Ze vraagt euthanasie aan, iets waar haar ouders het absoluut niet mee eens zijn. Bjorn Impens vecht haar keuze aan voor de rechtbank en ze krijgt haar gelijk. Veerle stapt in december uit het leven. Nadien stort Bjorn zich op de opvoeding van hun zoontje Jürgen, samen met Veerles ouders. De dochter van Albert Voor de verjaardag van Anna trekt heel de familie naar de Franse Alpen. Zij is in de wolken, tot Albert plots een telefoontje krijgt van Liesbeth, zijn dochter waarmee hij al jaren geen contact meer mee heeft. Ze wilt de banden terug aansmeden tussen hen en ze zal met haar gezin de familie vergezellen. De skivakantie Anna trekt samen met haar familie naar de Franse Alpen voor een skivakantie. Tot haar groot ongenoegen zijn ook Liesbeth en haar gezin van de partij. Iedereen probeert hen weg te krijgen, maar zonder succes. Op een bepaald moment dreigt Liesbeth te stikken en moeten Linda, Mieke en Leen een spoedingreep doen. Door de snelle actie overleeft ze het en uiteindelijk komt alles goed tussen de twee families. Hannahs chatvriendje Hanneke en haar vriendin Lidewei chatten met jongens via de computer. Ze spreken zelfs eens af met een jongen. Op een dag gaan Hanneke en Lidewei zwemmen. Er worden stiekem foto's van hen getrokken. Wanneer deze op het internet verschijnen is Brenda woedend. Hanneke vertelt de waarheid aan haar ouders en gelukkig geloven ze haar. Niet veel later is het afspraakje met hun chatvriendje. Het afspraakje loopt echter niet af als verwacht... Het pleintje In het kader van zijn schoolwerk, bestudeert Pierrot Van den Bossche enkele hangjongeren op het plaatselijke pleintje in Mechelen. Hij leert er Niko Schuurmans, Sasha Verhegstraete en Malika Van Gils kennen. Pierrot probeert een verzoening te forceren tussen Niko en Sasha, twee leden van rivaliserende bendes. Afscheid van Kobe Nu Kobe Dierckx niet langer in de instelling verblijft, kan hij zich moeilijk aanpassen. Hij werkt een tijdje als schildershulpje bij Wim Veugelen, maar is op zoek naar een nieuwe uitdaging. Hij keert terug naar Afrika om er aan ontwikkelingshulp te doen. Het masterplan van Latour Trudy en Christel zijn hartsvriendinnen geworden, maar dat is allemaal een plannetje van de geslepen Xavier Latour. Hij zorgt ervoor dat Trudy verslaafd raakt aan drugs, en het hoederecht over haar dochtertje Louise Van den Bossche verliest. Christel krijgt spijt, omdat ze Trudy als een echte vriendin begon te zien. Bedrijfsspionage Naast zijn plan om Trudy af te zonderen van de familie, probeert Latour ook VDB kapot te krijgen. Hij schakelt Geert Van Loo in, die als spion dient binnen het bedrijf. Nieuwe ontwerper Het vertrek van ontwerper Jens Vermeer wordt bij Linea Veronica opgevangen door de komst van Jennifer Verjans. Dit zorgt wel voor een definitieve breuk tussen Mario en Veronique, want Mario en Jennifer worden een koppel. Bart in de gevangenis Dankzij de tussenkomst van Geert Van Loo wordt Bart Van den Bossche beschuldigd van spionage. Hij wordt naar de gevangenis gebracht. |-|Mei= Bart gearresteerd Er wordt op de computer van Bart bezwarend materiaal gevonden dat tegen hem kan gebruikt worden. Bart belandt enkele dagen in de cel. Uiteindelijk wordt hij toch vrijgelaten, maar wordt daarop ontslagen bij Van den Bossche Electronics. Hij vraagt Yasmine om hem te verdedigen in de rechtbank. Ondertussen wordt de afstand tussen Bart en Brenda steeds groter. Peter versus Mario Trudy zoekt steun in de armen van Mario. Beide kussen opnieuw en Trudy smeekt hem om haar te helpen om van de drugs af te kicken. Als Mario Trudy verdedigt bij Peter, komt Peter tot het besef dat beide elkaar nog steeds zien. Hij slaat Mario, die er een gebroken neus aan over houdt. Ondertussen neemt Trudy advocate Griet Tersago onder de arm voor de strijd om het hoederecht van Louise. Basketbalpleintje Door de hulp van Mathias krijgt Pierrot eindelijk vorderingen in verband met de burgemeester. Er komt zelfs een televisiereportage door de regionale televisie over het basketbalplein. Sasha wil aanvankelijk hier niets mee te maken hebben, maar als Niko een rol wilt spelen, lijkt hij ook geïnteresseerd te zijn. De samenwerking met Bulgarije Er vindt een vergadering plaats om te beslissen als de samenwerking met het Bulgaars textielbedrijf stop wordt gezet. Marie-Rose en Mario stemmen voor, maar Veronique en Bert stemmen tegen. Door de ongelijkheid aan aandelen, wegen de stemmen tegen zwaarder door. Toch besluit Veronique om zelf eens een kijkje te gaan nemen in Bulgarije. Breuk tussen Bart en Brenda Bart laat zich gaan en dat pikt Brenda niet. Het komt tot een breuk tussen de twee. Door gebrek aan bewijsmateriaal wordt Bart dan toch vrijgelaten, waarna hij bij Jan intrekt. Samen met hem en Maarten proberen ze Van Loo op het spoor te geraken, die van de aardbodem lijkt verdwenen te zijn. Strijd om het hoederecht Xavier Latour neemt enkele foto's waarop het lijkt dat Peter zijn vrouw zou slaan. Trudy's advocate en nog anderen vinden de foto's in hun brievenbus terug. Tersago denkt dat de foto's een godsgeschenk zijn, maar Trudy wil de foto's niet gebruiken. Op aanraden van Christel verandert ze later dan toch haar gedacht. Intussen voert de sociaal assistente een onderzoek uit naar het agressieve gedrag van Peter. De onderhandelingen met Jet VDB Electronics probeert te gaan voor een minnelijke schikking, maar Jet eist een schadeclaim van 5 miljoen euro. Peter krijgt te maken met de bikkelharde zakenvrouw June Van Damme. Er komt paniek onder het personeel wanneer Bert insinueert dat dit het faillissement zal betekenen. Dit leidt tot een vakbondsactie. Mieke en Paul Het huwelijk van Wim en Mieke staat op springen. Mieke begint iets te voelen voor haar mannelijke collega dokter Paul. Muziekgroep Pierrot denkt dat Malika en Niko perfect zouden kunnen samenwerken en laat Niko een demo opnemen. Wat beide echter niet weten, is dat ze met elkaar zullen moeten samenwerken. Wordt binnenkort aangevuld. |-|Juni= Wordt binnenkort aangevuld. 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' ' familie4260.jpg|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche ProfielMaarten18.jpg|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche familie3989.jpg|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche familie4068.jpg|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet ProfielPierrot19.jpg|'Pierrot'|link=Pierrot Van den Bossche Familiesofiet2.jpg|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans familie4035.jpg|'Kobe'|link=Kobe Dierckx ProfielAnna18.jpg|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx familie4069.jpg|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens SF16-Rita.png|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche Rob19Profiel.jpg|'Rob'|link=Rob Gerrits ProfielVeronique.jpg|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche ProfielMario18.jpg|'Mario'|link=Mario Van de Caveye Els seizoen17.png|'Els'|link=Els D'hollander ProfielMarieRose.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter Suzy seizoen16.png|'Suzy'|link=Suzy Mariën Brenda seizoen17.png|'Brenda'|link=Brenda Vermeir familie4140.jpg|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche familie4124.jpg|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche 185px-Wim.png|'Wim'|link=Wim Veugelen ProfielBert.jpg|'Bert'|link=Bert Van den Bossche Peter19Profiel.jpg|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche Trudy seizoen16.png|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme 'Nevenpersonages' ' Familie3591.jpg|'Hannah'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche Gaston seizoen16.png|'Gaston'|link=Gaston Veugelen SF16-Shirley.png|'Shirley'|link=Shirley Van Kets SF16-Bjorn.png|'Bjorn'|link=Bjorn Impens Chistel18.png|'Christel'|link=Christel Feremans SF16-Xavier.png|'Xavier'|link=Xavier Latour Annelies seizoen17.png|'Annelies'|link=Annelies De Vos Renaat seizoen17.png|'Renaat'|link=Renaat Bosman familie3983.jpg|'Veerle'|link=Veerle Suys Caro.png|'Caro'|link=Caro Goossens Paulziekenhuis.png|'Paul'|link=Paul Jacobs familie4109.jpg|'Dimitri'|link=Dimitri Roels Yasmine01.jpg|'Yasmine'|link=Yasmine Wuyts familie4099.jpg|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert Iljo-photo.jpg|'Iljo'|link=Iljo NikoProfiel.jpg|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans Sasha.png|'Sasha'|link=Sasha Verhegstraete Malika.png|'Malika'|link=Malika Van Gils 480px-Morgane.png|'Morgane'|link=Morgane Maes 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' ' Jelle seizoen16.png|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche 210px-164.jpg|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche Louise18.png|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche Cedric2.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye Dieuwke.JPG|'Dieuwke'|link=Dieuwke Mitsides S18-frank-avatar.png|'Frank'|link=Frank Coosemans Albertine.png|'Albertine'|link=Albertine Solie Marthe seizoen16.png|'Marthe'|link=Marthe Vermeir Griet-portret.jpg|'Griet'|link=Griet Tersago familie4098.jpg|'Balencourt'|link=Balencourt VictorS17.png|'Victor'|link=Victor Van den Abeele S17-lits.png|'Jef'|link=Jef Lits Lidewei.png|'Lidewei'|link=Lidewei Francine1.png|'Francine'|link=Francine Laenen Miel1.png|'Miel'|link=Miel Verbiest Arne seizoen16.png|'Arne'|link=Arne Impens Bea seizoen16.png|'Bea'|link=Bea Impens Lode.png|'Lode'|link=Lode Saggaert Rudolf.png|'Rudolf'|link=Rudolf De Moor Hendrik seizoen17.png|'Hendrik'|link=Hendrik Suys Gerda profiel.png|'Gerda'|link=Gerda Suys WilliamFeys.jpg|'William'|link=William Feys SonjaPortret.png|'Sonja'|link=Sonja Kruis.png|'Kevin'|link=Kevin JurgenPortet.png|'Jurgen'|link=Jurgen Impens Portret-pim.jpg|'Pim'|link=Pim Mariën Jens.png|'Jens'|link=Jens Vermeer familie3909.jpg|'Gino'|link=Gino De Doncker LiesbethThielens.png|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Thielens Nel-avatar.png|'Nel'|link=Nel Veenstra DaisyS19.png|'Daisy'|link=Daisy Kruis.png|'Lien'|link=Lien ' 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' Meer informatie over gastpersonages uit het 18de seizoen die geen eigen pagina hebben, vind je hier. ' Sebastienprofiel.jpg|'Sebastien'|link=Sebastien Legrand Ludmilla.jpg|'Ludmilla'|link=Ludmilla Kudaibergerov Liazatt.jpg|'Liazatt'|link=Liazatt Kudaibergerov Kruis.png|'Artem'|link=Artem Kudaibergerov Kruis.png|'Zarina'|link=Zarina Kudaibergerov PatrickHolemans.jpg|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Holemans JeroenS18.png|'Jeroen'|link=Jeroen Debrouwer BrunoBostoen.png|'Bruno'|link=Bruno Bostoen Gwendy.png|'Gwendy'|link=Gwendy familie4022.jpg|'Rudy'|link=Rudy Ballings S24 hilde-profiel.png|'Hilde'|link=Hilde Godemont GeertSeizoen18.png|'Geert'|link=Geert Van Loo DraganBotev.png|'Dragan'|link=Dragan Botev familie4132.jpg|'June'|link=June Van Damme Lisa9.png|'Lisa'|link=Lisa Deruyter Portret-tino.jpg|'Tino'|link=Tino Hendrickx Driss.jpg|'Driss'|link=Driss Familie4030.jpg|'Kenny'|link=Kenny Vancamp.png|'Van Camp'|link=Van Camp S18-lore-avatar.png|'Lore'|link=Lore Karel.png|'Karel'|link=Karel Kruis.png|'Yvonne'|link=Yvonne Kruis.png|'Marcel'|link=Marcel LienPortret.jpg|'Lien'|link=Lien Pollet Anneleen.jpg|'Jennifer'|link=Jennifer Verjans Kruis.png|'Lies'|link=Lies ' 'Recasts' *Bo Bogaerts neemt vanaf 8 september 2009 (aflevering 3896) de rol van Cédric Van de Caveye over van Aldo Vandervorst. 'Geboortes en sterftes' *De dood van Veerle Suys. *De dood van Christel Feremans. *De dood van Xavier Latour. *De dood van Herman Segers. 'Afleveringen' Voor een overzicht van de afleveringen, zie hier. 'Trivia' *Tot en met het 18de seizoen spraken de actrices achter Mieke Van den Bossche en Brenda Vermeir altijd met de je- en jou-vorm. Vanaf het 19de seizoen spreken de acteurs en actrices slechts sporadisch of per ongeluk met deze vorm en worden vooral de omgangstaal en dialecten gehanteerd. *Gedurende dit seizoen (en in het begin van volgend seizoen) werd afscheid genomen van meer dan 25 personages die afgelopen jaren een vaste rol hadden in de serie. Dit zorgde voor een serieuze leegloop van de cast, waardoor ook het niveau van de serie vanaf het 19de seizoen sterk omlaag ging. Pas bij de start van het 23ste seizoen werd duidelijk dat 'Familie' de kijker terug afleveringen van hoog niveau wilde leveren door het aansnijden van spannende verhaallijnen en de terugkeer van oude castleden. 'Lees Meer' *Peter in coma *Het overlijden van Veerle Suys *Het masterplan van Xavier Latour (seizoen 18) *Bedrijfsspionage van Jet *Seizoen 18: Confrontatie met Latour Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 18